Thoughts And the Real World
by DoomGirl
Summary: A small poem that says everything in Kairi's mind,and then we go onto the POVs...What will happen?Have fun!No flames!
1. Thoughts

DoomGirl:I don't own anything in this fic,except for my mushy poem.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************  
I wish you knew how I felt,  
When you closed the door on me,  
Made me cry,  
Thinking you would die,  
Now I'm all alone,  
My friends try to help me,  
They say it will be okay,  
But I still cry at night,  
Hoping you'll come back some day.  
  
Saying this isn't easy,  
But it is true,  
I've always felt the same way torwards you,  
When I would see you sapphire eyes,  
Fairies began to flutter,  
And you smile made me melt like hot butter.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************  
DoomGirl:Aww....This is in Kairi's mind,thinking about Sora.I am not good at romances. 


	2. Life

Disclaimer:I don't own Kingdom Hearts,my insane ideas,or Kairi's REAL thoughts.Wait...I do own my insane thoughts!  
  
DoomGirl:Also,This is when they're older.Sora,Kairi,Tidus:16 Riku,Wakka:17 Selphie:15.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************  
  
Kairi's POV  
  
~~~~~~~~~*  
  
As I walked down the beach,Selphie ran torwards me.I waved to her.Tidus and Wakka were doing their daily round of blitzball.Then,after playing some games,I walked to the secret place.I dropped to my knees as I looked at Sora's drawing.  
  
'He does care..........'I think as I start to draw on the picture,a single silver tear ran down my cheek.I stood up from my drawing.It was me handing Sora a poupu fruit,just as he had drew him giving me one.I looked at the door that was sealed,and touched it.It opened slowly,light bursting from it.A dark figure came from the light.He was around the age of 17,had silver hair.His eyes were covered up by a blindfold,but I knew who it was."R-Riku?"Was All I could say as he stepped from the portal,a mouse following.Riku had a black jacket on,blue jeans,and a yellow shirt underneath the jacket.I crawled as far as I could.The door closed,leaving me with a mouse and a friend.I ran out of there as fast as I could.Running torwards the docks,I tripped over a shell.Panting heavily,I laid down in the sand."Whats wrong Kairi?"Selphie asked as she kneeled down to look at me.She had grown taller than Tidus,almost as tall as Wakka.I nodded,closing my eyes.The flashback flew around in my head,seeing it whenever I closed my eyes.I looked at the Secret Place,and gasped as two amber eyes stared at me.I jumped into my boat,and paddled back to my island."Kairi!Dinner!"My mom calls as I lay on my bed.I ignored it,and looked out the window.In a palm tree,two orange eyes stared at me.I turned away,locking the window and closing the curtians as I did."Have the Heartless...Come back?"I asked my self quietly."They couldn't have....Sora closed the Keyholes,and defeated Ansem,but what if Ansem isn't dead?" 


	3. The outside world

Disclamier:I don't own any mentioned in this chapter,except my derangend mind and my character.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************************  
~DoomGirl's POV*  
I grinned.Then,Kairi peeked out the window.The orange eyes were gone.A large storm was blowing on City Island,other wise known as Twilight Town."Oh no!The city."She jumped out the window,and I followed.  
As soon as we reached Twilight Town,a blonde haired kid ran past us.A watery like Nobody,or Mindless you could say hopped after him.I looked around in awe.Kairi tried to ask a few of the running ciztens,but failed.I looked up.In the sky,was a huge orange ball."Kairi,look!"I poitned up and Kairi followed my gaze."Come on!Follow me!"I said,running towards an alley.A white,large door stood in front of me."Kairi...."I watched as it opened,light pouring from it.A dark figure came from it,saphire eyes closed.His unusaul messy hair spike out from all ends,and Kairi knew who it was."Dora!"I anime fell."Oops...I mean Sora!"She ran to him."Kairi stop!"I said,as 'Sora's' eyes turned a deep,blod red as they opened.His choclate brown hair turned long and white,and a heartless mark appearded on his chest."Darnit Kairi."I mumble,as Pantsem..Um...Antsem...Um...Tansem...Ah! Ansem loomed over her,grasping her."Let me go you big meanie!"Kairi yelled,kicking.I grolwl."Let her go Ansem!"I yelled,a red keyblade appearing in my hand.It was pure red,its handle a black.Its keychain picture thing was a white skull.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
DoomGirl:Haha!Cliff hang-*is surronded by Sora fans*  
DG:Um..Don't be hastey girls........*is attacked by rabid sora fangirls*AHHHHHHHHH!SORA'S POV NEXT CHAPPIE!  
RSF:Yay!*go away* 


	4. Meeting up with Sora and my good twin si...

DG:Dum de dum.....Sora!  
Sora:*yawns*  
DG:Do the disclaimer!  
Sora:DG doesn't own anything in this story.  
DG:On with the fic!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ansem laughed,watching.DG attacked,not making a dent.She was swung into a brick wall.........  
~Sora's POV~  
I heard a scream of surprise as I raced torwards the door that was opened.'Darn you Ansem!'I thought,kicking down Ansem and picking up Kairi.I watched a girl move,her white hair falling into her face.'Hm...Albino hair?'I thoguht,giving the girl a potion.She awoken."Is she okay?"Came a light whisper.I nodded somely as I raced torwards the nearest inn....My house on Twilight Rd. I helped the girl up,and she followed me as we walked silently to my house."Where's Riku?"She said in a light whisper."Riku...He's been looking for you Sora..."She says,her amber eyes boring into mey own."He has?How do you know my name?"I asked,stopping.The girl sighed."I'm DoomGirl,DG for short.I'm the authoress,but here in Twilight Town,I have no power."She says,as if she read my question through my eyes.She sighed,and continued to walk.I ran until I was next to her."That explains alot..."I mumble,looking at Kairi.Her eyes were half open."Sora?"She said slowly,just like when she went through me on my first adventure.I nodded."Uh oh...."She mumbled as a girl walked up to them.She had black hair,blue eyes,and has a white dress that weent to her ankels."Hello...Sis..."DG mumbles,looking at the ground,stopping.I looked at her with questioning eyes,while Kairi studied the new girl.DG sighed."Thats my sister,annoyingNavi.Just call her aN....Also,she's a big fan of you Sora."She says.Kairi,wiggled from my arms.I let her go,looking around."We better get to my house...And fast!"I say as a few Nobodies surround us.DG took out a strage looking katana.It had a black hlande and blade,the handle was linded with red.The handle had rubies on the left,emerelds on the right.A gold chain held what looked like a diamond shape that had a ruby on the right and a emereld on the left."Come on!"She shouted,whacking away at them.I snapped out of my daze,pulling out my Keyblade.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
DG:Well,here is the chapter!I finaly stoppded at a good part!Now push the button that says REVIEW. 


End file.
